Nightmares, Dreams and Eternal Bliss
by pheonixfan93
Summary: What if Edward had come back to Bella in New Moon? Before the mess with the Volturi, what if Edward had given up and simply come crawling through her window begging forgiveness? Lots of fluff. Read on. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or any of its characters but damn do I wish I owned Edward Cullen!

"Nightmares, Dreams, and Eternal Bliss"

An Edward & Bella Twilight Fan Fiction

"Bella." He states softly. He caresses my sleeping face. A small grin plays at the corners of his mouth although his eyes show months of sadness. Edward has come back to me, back after many months of being away, after telling me that he no longer wanted me. My Edward has come home. I, still unaware, roll over gently in my bed and lean my face in to the soft touch of his hand before violently jerking away.

"Edward?!" I scream as I sleep. I am entranced in a vivid nightmare. Edward has left me in the woods once more and I cry out to him. "Edward! No Edward, please!" I gasp as I roll over in my sleep once more and began to shake violently with the images of my nightmare and the sinking feeling in my heart. I am more than familiar with this dream; soon I will wake up screaming like any other night. Charlie will not come to see what is wrong, he is used to this. "Edward! Edward come back!" I cry.

"Bella, I'm here," The real Edward states softly to my sleeping form, "I'm here and I'm never leaving you again." He begins to cry, if crying is indeed what you would call it. After all, do vampires really shed tears? He puts a hand to my face and with his icy thumb he gently wipes away the tears I also shed in my nightmarish state. I hear his voice through my nightmare; I hear the soft velvet song as he says my name. My mind tries to wake me; my heart tries to keep me asleep. Edward does not want me, why would he be here in my room? This must be a dream, a dream I do not want to let go of no matter how faint. I try hard to hold on to this dream of lost love, but the real Edward gently presses his lips to my forehead, my nose, and finally with the touch of his cold, hard lips on mine, I awake. I gasp in shock as I realize that this is not a dream, Edward is here, with me, and he is kissing me. Instinctively, I press my warm lips to his and his fingers run through my hair as he softly cries. My arms find their way around his cold, marble neck and I kiss him back with a passion stored up in me for months. My eyes stream fresh tears of joy at having Edward so near me, this does not make sense to me, but with Edward here, nothing else matters. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment, kissing back with everything I have until I am gasping for breath and Edward begins to lose his self control. He reluctantly pulls our lips apart and looks me in the eyes with our foreheads pressed gently together, the cold and the warm, the lost and the found. He brings his hands to my face, tracing the trails of my tears and then the shape of my jaw. I look into his golden eyes and realize that he too is crying, or at least as close as he can get.

"Bella, I have missed you so much. I tried to stay away for your good, I tried so hard, but my love, I can no longer live my pathetic existence without you. Please forgive me. Please, Bella, find it in your heart to forgive me for hurting you like I-"he stops as I abruptly push my lips back to his for a slow and satisfying kiss.

"Edward." I state with a small but sad smile on my lips.

"I love you, Bella. I love you with more than the light of a thousand suns." He chokes out as he cries.

"And I love you, Edward. Please don't go."

"Bella, I will never, ever leave you again. I may have been strong enough to leave you once but never will I be strong enough to leave again. I cannot live without you, I thought I would give you a chance at a normal human life, but I cannot. I cannot resist you any longer; I cannot stand the thought of you in someone else's arms. Bella, I would do anything for you, but I will never leave your side again. I am a selfish creature, much too selfish to go without you in my life. The only way I will ever be without you is if you command me to leave and then I will leave without a word. I want you happy, Isabella Swan, but I too desire happiness, and you are my happiness. Please forgive me. I would not have left if I did not think it best for you, my love. I could hardly bear the pain of lying to you."

"Oh Edward!" I cry as I wrap my arms around his torso and lean my head onto his chest. I grip him tightly in my arms and vow to myself to never ever let him go again. "I love you too, Edward. I forgive you for leaving me but please don't scare me like that again! You are the reason I am happy now, I want to be with you forever. I want to be like you, Edward."

"Bella, I love you. I love you so much. Let us not discuss the matter of your immortality tonight, sleep well my love and I promise to be here when you awake. I will hold you in my arms tonight and you shall have no more nightmares, only dreams of eternal bliss. If I could sleep and I could dream, I would dream of you my Bella. But alas I stay awake and I have the real you, who needs dreams when you can have the real thing?"

"Edward, how can I sleep? How can I close my eyes when I've missed you for so long and now you are here? I don't want to sleep; I just want to be with you." Softly, knowing about my recent lack of sleep, Edward begins to sing my lullaby with his hands caressing my face. When he knows I am sleeping, he sighs and watches me the entire night, admiring the one his heart holds most dear. He smiles his loving smile as he watches and waits for morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or any of its characters but damn do I wish I owned Edward Cullen!

Nightmares, Dreams and Eternal Bliss – Chapter 2

I awake with sunlight streaming through my window and I feel oddly happy. I have not felt this way in months and I cannot remember why I am so happy. Then, with a smile on his lips, my Edward reaches out to me and touches my face.

"Good morning, beautiful." He states happily. My heartbeat speeds up one thousand times its normal speed and I blush. "I like it when you do that," he says, "It makes you so much more tempting though, my love. I have to be extra careful around you sometimes, you know. The temptation is just so hard to resist. You smell magnificent, like the most exquisite perfume the universe has ever known. It would not do me well to slip or let down my guard around you." He places a hand gently behind my head and the other towards the middle of my back; he presses my face to his and kisses me, morning breath and all. He does not seem to notice that my hair is in a tangled knot on top of my head nor does he notice that my face is oily from a night of sleep. He simply smiles and kisses his way to our own personal bit of heaven. I cannot help but smile in ecstasy as I remember last night, that Edward is mine forever once more. Although Edward is always more than a perfect gentleman to me and insists on waiting until we are married, I have never wanted him more than this moment, but as always, Edward gently pulls away.

"Not yet, my Bella. I must be careful as I kiss you; we do not want a slip up."

"Edward, won't you make me a vampire already? Then it won't matter how I kiss you and we will never have to worry about your fangs again." I practically beg for immortality, forever, with him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We have years to discuss this, is it not enough now that I am here with you as you are in my arms once again? It is certainly blissful enough for me. I want to savor this, your humanity." He states with a soft look in his eyes as he gently kisses the top of my nose. "I love hearing the beating of your heart and watching as you blush, it reminds me of how fragile you are and how I must protect you. I like protecting you." He continues kissing my face in every place his lips can touch. I savor this time with my lost lover and I relax in his arms.

A sharp knock on my bedroom door sends Edward jumping up, "I can't believe I didn't see him coming," he whispers, "Would it be childish of me to hide in the closet?"

"Please stay." I state and he silently laughs and takes his hiding place.

"Bells?" Charlie calls, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure dad, I just woke up."

"Oh. Are you feeling alright? It's a school day and I was wondering why you haven't left yet?" he questions.

"School? Oh crap, am I late? What time is it?"

"It's ten minutes after you usually leave, you had better get dressed quickly. I'm leaving for work now so I'm counting on you to be responsible." He says as he walks from the room. My lover quickly runs across the room at inhuman speed and takes me in his arms. He holds me to his icy chest and whispers softly in my ear.

"Bella, do you wish to go to school today?"

"I want to stay with you. I don't care where we go as long as I am with you."

"It is sunny out today; I cannot take the risk of going to school. Why don't you get dressed and drive your truck down to the school in case Charlie comes to check up on you? I will run home and meet you there in my Volvo and we can go back to my house."

"Edward, you are supposed to be gone. You moved remember? I know you can cover and say Esme did not like L.A. so you came back, but what if someone sees your car and knows you are lying out? Should you not be hiking with your family?"

"How right you are, my love. How about you drive to school and meet me at the edge of the forest, I will put you on my back and run you home?"

"Please don't take long, Edward. I don't want to be away from you."

"Get dressed, Bella. I will be there way before you, I promise, and I will be waiting. It pains me just as much to be away from you, but I know this time that I will see you and take you in my arms once more. Soon." He states as he kisses my forehead and leaps from my window. I dress quickly in the first thing I see, grab my keys and run like hell for my truck. I push my pedal to the floor, which in my truck only goes about 55mph, I cannot wait to get back to my Edward. _My _Edward I think with a large smile playing across my lips. I pull into a parking space at school, far away from the buildings where anyone can see me. Then, I rush to the edge of the forest and run into something hard and cold.

"Edward." I giggle as he smiles his goofy smile and wraps his arms around me. He kisses me once on the lips and tears fall from my eyes. He quickly kisses me again as he realizes that these are happy tears, and he is the reason they are here. We kiss for several seconds and then it becomes too much for him. He takes me in his arms and runs as only immortals can, we arrive at his house in a matter of minutes. He refuses to sit me down and carries me through the unlocked front door. I am immediately ambushed by Edward's playful brother, Emmett. He shoots a water gun at us on full force; he is such a big child. I squeal and Emmett barks laughter in his bass voice. Edward sets me down and springs at Emmett, also laughing. The two brothers play fight each other as Alice tackles me in a huge hug.

"Bella, I've missed you so much!" She radiates happiness at the pleasure of seeing me.

"Hands off my girl, Alice." Edward grins and lifts me in his arms once more. He carries me upstairs to his room and lays me down on his black leather couch. He snorts for no apparent reason.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"It's Emmett, his thoughts are very amusing. He is wondering how exactly what I am doing to you up here, in graphic detail." He chuckles.

"Edward! You find that funny?"

"Oh yes, it is very funny. His thoughts are a mixture of "Go Edward!"s and other things typical to human males when they are "getting some." He wrinkles his nose at the use of those expressions but laughs his musical laughter just the same. I grin.

"Wow, you must be considered a very lucky man around here considering we are both virgins." He smiles to show all of his teeth and tackles me gently where I lay. He places his hands in my hair and kisses my lips. There is nothing erotic about this, it is merely play, there is desire behind his kisses, as usual, but more love and compassion. Edward is the perfect gentleman, always. He smiles his evil smile as he places his cool hand under my shirt and traces his fingers up my side. "Edward!" I laugh, "That tickles! Stop!"

"Never!" he playfully chides as he continues being his playful self. This goes on for several minutes before I run out of breath and he lays his head on my chest to listen to the fast and steady beating of my heart. As always with its terrible timing, just as my breathing levels and I consider finding out for myself if vampires are ticklish, my stomach growls ferociously.

"I suppose it's time the human get something to eat. I am guessing you were so anxious to get back to me that you did not eat breakfast?"

"You assume correctly. It is alright though; I'm not really that hungry." He takes no time to listen to my feeble excuse; he knows what he hears and seeks to take care of me in every way possible. He lifts me in his arms and smiles at me, completely ignoring my protests that I am capable of walking. I do not complain long, any chance to be in his arms I savor. I have not felt this happy or this loved in so long. My Edward is truly mine once more, forever. After months of suffering without Edward, of barely holding myself together, he is here once again, and I am not going to give him up so easily. "Edward, must we go downstairs? I want to stay up here, with you. I missed you Edward. I want you to hold me and kiss me and we can forget about everything but us for today."

"My Bella," He begins "If only you knew how truly tempting that offer is to me; however, I would not be doing a very good job if I did not care for your every need, eating is one of those needs. Besides, we can come back up here if you wish as soon as you are done. I notice that Alice must have seen that you did not have breakfast, she is downstairs cooking for you as I speak." As Edward carries me down the stairs, the smell of eggs and bacon and danishes waft up to my nose. Alice seems pleased at the chance to finally use their kitchen and some of the groceries the Cullens continue to buy to keep up with their human charade. Edward sits me on my feet just outside the doorway to the kitchen, kisses my lips once and leads me by the hand into the center of the amazing smells. Alice stands in front of the stove, flipping an omelet onto a blue china plate. I am surprised and pleased to note that Esme is in the corner piping icing onto a row of blueberry pastries. I wonder how they know how to cook so well, having no need to eat anything themselves. Edward chuckles at my expression as if he had read my thoughts, "They watch a lot of Food Network." He explains to me. "They are very happy at the thought of doing this for you."

"Bella!" Alice exclaims. "I glimpsed into your future and saw that you would be getting hungry soon. I didn't know what you like so Esme and I have made a little bit of everything."

"You guys really didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me." I look at my feet and blush as Edward smiles.

"Nonsense." Says Esme "You are family to us, Bella; we want to take care of you as well. Besides, we are excited to finally use our kitchen!" she smiles at me and Edward leads me to their kitchen's table. Alice sits a plate in front of me piled with eggs, bacon, toast and a little bit of everything else. Esme walks over with a plate of freshly iced pastries for me to sample. This is definitely too much for just me, but I am ravenous and the smell is so inviting. I have not eaten this well in months. In fact, since Edward left I ate only to survive. Alice and Esme seem to know this and they both looked pleased as I take a bite of food. It is delicious.

"Wow, this is amazing. Thank you." Edward squeezes my hand under the table and Alice and Esme smile and walk into the living room to give us our privacy. I eat the gourmet meal that has been placed in front of me and when I feel about to bust from the deliciousness, I put down my fork and lay my head on Edward's shoulder. "I love you, Edward."

"And I love you, even though your breath smells like human food." He teases as he gently kisses my lips.

"You used to never kiss my lips, and now you do every chance you get. I don't complain but why did you start doing this?" Edward frowns and looks down to his lap.

"Bella, I used to stop myself from kissing you because I was so afraid of hurting you. I was afraid I would lose control and kill you. Now I simply cannot stop myself, I missed you so much. I don't ever want to lose you and I want to savor every second we have together. Would you like me to do so less often?"

"No!" I practically shout then I whisper "Please don't stop kissing me, I love it."

Edward chuckles and kisses me softly on the lips once again.

"Ewwwww! Makeout fest in the kitchen everyone stay clear!" Emmett shouts as he walks into the room laughing. Edward flips Emmett off not realizing that I had my eyes open and he was doing this in the presence of a lady. I giggle as Edward pulls away from me, smiling. I can hear the joined laughter of Alice, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle coming from the living room. Once more I blush and my face burns red, but Edward keeps smiling, laughing quietly at everyone's thoughts as he hears them from the living room. I can't help myself.

"What are they thinking?"

"Well, Esme is thinking she is happy that I finally have someone to love." He smiles. "Carlisle is all laughter; if he were mortal I swear he would cry from laughing so hard and thinking that he loves his family. Emmett is once more thinking the thoughts of typical mortal males, also laughing." Edward pauses to laugh once more. "Alice is so innocent, she is thinking how sweet we are and wishing Jasper would hurry home from hunting so she could have her own makeout fest. And I, I am thinking I should kiss you some more, what do you think?" He smiles and kisses my lips before I have time to answer him. I do not complain. How I wish we could truly kiss, we must be very careful that I avoid all contact with his venom coated fangs and so for now we keep our tongues to ourselves and let our lips press together softly and passionately. When we finally pull away from each other, we walk hand in hand into the living room. Carlisle has gone to his study as well as Esme. Emmett is in the garage with Rosalie, tuning her car once again. This leaves Alice sitting on the couch laughing to herself at some private joke in someone's future. Edward sits on the bench in front of the grand piano and pulls me down beside him. He begins to play my lullaby and smiles as he hears what I somehow know are the thoughts of Esme upstairs, so happy for her adopted son. I smile because Edward smiles, and Edward is my everything. Finally, I am with him, and months of emptiness fade from my heart, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nightmares, Dreams and Eternal Bliss Chapter 3"

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading my story! You have no idea the sense of joy I felt when I woke up this morning to check my email and found people who had added my story to their favorites, added me to their story watch and/or taken the time you review. You all mean so much to me! :D

And by now as you are screaming GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!! Haha…here she goes.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How was school, Bella?" Charlie calls as I march through the door, holding the illusion that I actually did go to school. I repress giggles as I call out to my father.

"It was fine Char- I mean dad! Just fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. Did you have fun with your girlfriends today or something? You sound ecstatic." Charlie states with a smile in his voice, he is used to the emptiness and emotionless daughter sulking and crying over lost love. This is a welcome change. I ponder over when would be the right time to tell him that Edward is not a girlfriend, but he is definitely a something, so I say nothing, for now.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." I hold back a smile and run up the stairs muttering about homework and a paper due tomorrow. My beautiful god was a few steps ahead of me already, lying shirtless on my bed basking in the sunlight streaming through my window like a giant cat. I stand there in awe of his skin glittering in the sun, the perfectly shaped muscles of his stomach and the beauty of the body that is now forever mine.

"My stars, Bella! You took long enough getting up here didn't you? Such a mean lover making me wait all alone up here wondering when you would come and let me take you in my arms and smell your sweet scent. Homework now, am I?" he laughs quietly. I sit down on the bed beside where he lays and hold my arms out for a hug. He obliges willingly and takes me into his strong, vampire arms. He notices a change in my posture as I begin to cry against his shoulder. I can tell he is frustrated by not being able to see inside my head. He tries to pull back enough to see my face, to wipe away my tears. I respond by holding him tighter, so tight I feel my arms will break off at any second, although I know my strength is nothing compared to his. My body trembles as I shake, I can no longer hold this back. "Bella, tell me what you are thinking, please, I cannot stand to see you cry."

"Edward, I missed you so much." I choke and push my face to his icy chest. "It's just what you said…you made me wait all alone, Edward, for months. Months I spent wondering if I would ever see you again, if you would ever hold me again. Edward I cried so much, I was dead inside, I really thought you did not love me." Edward wraps his arms tighter around me, so tight I think I might break in half, although I know he would never hurt me intentionally. He rubs his nose against my forehead so as to make me look up and I do look up. I see sadness in his eyes, but determination as well. He kisses various parts of my face, starting by gently kissing the tears I now freely shed, then the tip of my nose, with a great passion, his lips find mine and linger. He whispers softly against them.

"Bella, I did not want to leave you. Every second I was away from you was pure punishment. It was unadulterated hell for me, my love. And to think that you actually believed me, you really thought that I did not love you, that I did not want you. In my dead and unbeating heart, I was hoping that you would never accept such a lie but you did so, willingly. That hurt more than anything Bella. That hurt so much." He chokes as if he too will cry, but Edward can shed no tears. He loosens his grip on me just enough for one of his hands to find its way to my hair. "I love you, Bella. More than anything on this earth or anything that could possibly exist. I left you because I thought it was best for you. I still have not forgiven myself for it." And with those words, Edward's lips find mine once more in a dance of passion. His hand in my hair draws me closer to him and he kisses me until my tears stop and my sobs begin to fade away. When we are both calm, his arms relax their grip and his hand gently slides its way down my back. He lays my head against his chest and whispers in my ear. He tells me of what life was like without me, how he thought of going to the Volturi and committing vampire suicide the day I jumped from the cliff, before Alice called him to clear up the story and told him that I was alive and how he came rushing back to me with the realization that he was hurting me more than he was helping. He tells me he loves me more than anything and many other things that I need to hear. Finally, when I am calm and all cried out, he tells me that he doesn't want to be away from me ever again and that he is going to change me now, in this instant, to be just like him. I brace myself for the sharp pain as he gently kisses my neck, when Edward jumps up, grabs a book and opens it across my lap and leaps from my window. Charlie walks into my room.

"Aren't you going to make dinner, Bella?"

"What? Oh, right, dinner I forgot." I stand up as if in a trance and walk down the stairs to prepare dinner for Charlie and myself. I shudder as I think that Edward was going to change me, finally after all this time, only to be interrupted by Charlie. Charlie, whom I would never see again if I were changed. I prepared and ate the meal quickly and silently, walking upstairs once more muttering to myself for Charlie's benefit, about homework. Edward is nowhere to be seen in my field of vision, so I sit down on the bed and think. I quickly decide that no matter what the consequences, I must be with Edward. I wake up a short while later with his cold arms wrapped tightly around me, I must have fallen asleep. I realize that once more, he is crying unseen tears. In turn, I wrap my soft, warm arms around him, and then remove one from his waist to run my hand across his cheek. "What bothers you, my Edward?" I smile slightly as I realize what has spilled from my lips…_my_ Edward.

"Bella, were you seriously going to let me change you? I cannot believe myself! After all I worked for to keep you human, I was about to end it like that!" he pulls me closer to him, although him and I both know that we aren't close enough. I adjust myself so that I am sprawled out on top of him, not sexually really, just a way to have every part of our bodies touching. I look him deeply in the eyes and kiss him. I know he has doubts about me and immortality; I am ready when he is but I am so afraid of losing him that I will not push him any farther. For now, I enjoy the moment with him and make it my turn to comfort him. I hold him as close to me as humanly possible. I rub my warm, soft nose against his cold, hard one. I run my hands gently down his sides as I kiss his icy lips. He whispers my name softly as he begins to calm down. "Bella."

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you. I am sorry if I screwed up again but I'm not ready to change you while you still have an enjoyable human life ahead of you."

"I understand, Edward." I want immortality more than anything, well almost. I want it more than anything, except to be with Edward. And so for tonight, I give the subject a rest as I adjust myself comfortably in his arms, kiss him innumerable times, and slowly drift to sleep with his gentle rubbing of my sides.

A/N: I promise if I keep getting favorited and reviews, etc. like I have been, I will try to post a new chapter several times a week if not every night :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Nightmares, Dreams and Eternal Bliss"

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight, etc. I am thankful that I live in a place where I can express my views and my alternate storylines without fear.

**A/N:** Thank you first off for reading my story! Thanks goes to everyone who has favorited, reviewed and added me to their story alerts. You all have no idea; okay maybe you have some idea, of how amazing this makes me feel as a writer! And now the moment you've all been waiting for…Chapter 4.

"Bella."

"Mmmm Edward that feels so nice…"

"Bella."

"Edward, why didn't you do that before?"

"Bella."

"Don't stop Edward, mmm."

"Bella!"

"Oh Edward…"

"Bella! Wake up!"

"Wha- Edward! Holy crap was I sleep talking again! Oh no…" I blush deeply as I realize that I was probably just talking in my sleep and by the look on Edward's face it was way more than I wanted him to hear just now. His eyes burn into mine like a scorching hot fire and his lips crash immediately into my lips, his hands are now on both sides of my face and his body is pressed close against mine. This goes on for several minutes in a mix of passion, love and lust. Suddenly, he pulls away and leaps across the room from my body with a look of utter shock on his beautiful face. I stare at his beauty in my unfulfilled lust. There is love as well, and with this love I slowly relax and lay back on my pillows, admiring his expression and his face. With snail like speed, Edward walks across the room. He puts a hand under my back and lifts my body slowly until I am sitting up. His lips once more crash into mine and his hand slowly slides up and down my upper and lower back. I can hear his moan deep in his throat as he kisses me wishing now that he were not such a gentleman. I want him now, rather badly. I can tell that he wants me as well but as always, he pulls away. He places our foreheads together and I can still see the fires of a passionate Hades in his mind.

"Bella…oh Bella…my love…the century old virgin my brothers call me…" he chuckles softly "I have not felt this much passion, this much lust, in a century if I ever felt it at all...from the time when I first realized I was in love with you, up until a few moments ago while you were dreaming, never has my need been so strong. Firstly, I admired you as you slept, so beautiful, peaceful and calm. Then, as always, you began dreaming and said my name. I smiled as I heard this. Then I heard you moan and this beast inside me began raging, wanting to do anything to hear that sound again. Then I smelled your scent, the scent of your arousal. I could not take it anymore; I tried to wake you for several minutes before you did wake. I just had to kiss you and it took every ounce of strength in me to pull away from you. Oh, for once in my life I resent my upbringing to remain a virgin until married, but I will not go against it. Alas, Bella you have awakened parts of me that have lain dormant for many years." He kisses me firmly on my lips and holds me close to him. "Bella, I love you."

"Edward." I state softly smiling and looking into his deep amber toned eyes. I see vast amounts of love as he smiles at me and then I remember my dream. I blush once more and Edward laughs silently.

"Sleep now my love. It's quite alright." He lays me back down and lies down beside me. I snuggle up to his chest and place my arms and legs over him. He smiles my favorite crooked smile, kisses my forehead and my nose, and begins humming me to sleep as he rubs my side.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nightmares, Dreams, and Eternal Bliss"

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I am not Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N : D I love you all! I realize my writing isn't much right now, but I have a plot in mind now and trust me it will get better!

* * *

When I awake the next morning, Edward's arms are wrapped firmly around my waist. I smile and turn to face him. His eyes and his face instantly light up with a smile as he kisses my nose and rubs his hands gently over my face and neck. He kisses my lips. I gasp and jump quickly from the bed for a "human moment." Edward laughs as I rush to the bathroom to brush the morning breath from my teeth. I stumble back into the room rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Edward runs to me at vampire speed as I begin to trip over a shoe. He catches me, barely. The smile on his face turns quickly to a frown as I curse loudly in pain. He takes me in his arms bridal style with only a word spilling from his lips, "Carlisle." Edward carries me down the stairs not caring if Charlie sees him here, knowing that I am in some sort of agony. Lucky for us, Charlie had to go to work early this morning. Edward places me in the passenger seat of my truck, runs to the other side far too fast for my human eyes to see as he climbs in beside me. "Bella, where are the keys?"

"In my room, probably in my jacket pocket." I wince in pain as I try to move my foot into a more comfortable position. Edward is back in an instant with the keys and he starts the truck. We are speeding towards the Cullen mansion now and he glances over at me with worry on his face. I try to stay calm and pass it off as nothing, but Edward obviously knows better.

"Bella, are you alright? Are you in pain? What can I do?"

"It's nothing really, Edward. Just a sprain probably, I've done it before." _Yeah but it still hurts like a mother -! _My thoughts are abruptly cut off when Edward begins yelling.

"Isabella Swan! Don't you ever lie to me like that! I know you're hurt. I can tell. You must tell me the truth so that I may help you get better! Please, Bella…" he looks at me softly, sadly. "Don't hide the truth from me anymore, about anything. I – " Edward stomps on the brakes and the truck comes to a stop just in time, a russet colored wolf stands in the road, fuming and staring off into the distance. He notices my truck and runs to the trees. Before Edward can start the engine, Jacob comes running towards us, now phased into human form and wearing only a pair of khaki cargo pants with two untied strings running down his legs. "Jacob, I haven't got time for this now." Edward says sighing as he reads Jacob's thoughts.

"Jacob? What the hell is he doing here?"

"He was out for a run and he heard you yelling. I think he was in the woods outside your house. I'll take care of this Bella. I – "Edward stops speaking as Jacob stares at him with a ferocious look on his face. A hiss falls from Edward's lips as he opens the door and spills from the truck. "Bella, stay in the truck. Do not move, this could be dangerous. I love you. "He kisses me quickly on the lips and runs to the angry wolf, hissing loudly and standing in a defensive crouch. "I can read your thoughts, mongrel." He states barely above a whisper.

"Back in town are you, you filthy bloodsucker? Haven't you hurt Bella enough for this lifetime?" Jacob calls mocking him. Edward snarls.

"What is it to you what happens to Bella? I've made it up to her and that is all that matters. Your opinion means nothing to me."

"Is that right, leech? Maybe it should since I'm the one that held her together after you and your stinkin' family left! You left her here alone, unprotected…" Jacob goes silent and Edward looks like he is in agony. Edward growls. I unconsciously try to shift my leg in my seat and gasp in pain. I bite back tears.

"I left because I thought it was best for Bella." He barely manages to say, he appears torn between anger and sadness, a dangerous mix. "I have no explaining to do to you, dog." Edward backs towards the truck, gets in and speeds away as Jacob runs to the woods to phase. He looks close to immortal tears and he grips the steering wheel tightly in his hands. I am too afraid to speak. I am afraid of Jacob hurting Edward, and vice versa. I am afraid of what Jacob has just shown Edward in his head. I begin to cry. "Bella…Please do not cry, my love. I cannot bear the sight nor sound of it. I will get you to Carlisle as quickly as possible…I just wish I could have ripped that dog's head off first." He chokes and his eyes fill with tears I know he will never be able to shed. I reach across the seat and run my hand down his smooth, muscled arm. I do not say a word; I just slowly inch closer to my Edward and try to comfort him as well as I can. I temporarily ignore my pain, instead concentrating on the pain my lover now feels. I rub his arm, and then kiss his neck. I tell him that I love him as he pulls into his garage. Alice and Carlisle are waiting for us there. Edward turns off the engine and looks over at me. He kisses me softly on the lips and then gets out of the truck. Alice opens my door and Carlisle looks at me kindly with a smile in his eyes.

"Another injury so soon after I get back, Bella?" Carlisle chuckles. "At least this one seems to be an easy fix." He states examining my foot and ankle. "Just looks like a sprain to me, I can wrap it up for you here, Edward would you – Edward? Alice, where did he go?"

"He is in his room, Carlisle…I don't think it's a good idea to disturb him right now, he knows Bella is in good hands." Alice looks saddened as she picks me up in her arms and carries me to Carlisle's study as Carlisle was going to ask Edward to do himself. "You know, Bella, of all the things you could have tripped over in your room you just had to choose a shoe? And not even a heel at that, just an old sneaker." She snorts in mild laughter at her thought. I grin slightly because I am always teasing Alice about wearing such god-awful danger trap shoes that she insists on putting on me in our games of Bella Barbie. I constantly tell her I will injure myself in them, she only laughs. I see the humor in finally tripping, only over a sneaker.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter will be the whole Edward/Jacob confrontation from Edwards POV. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

"Nightmares, Dreams, and Eternal Bliss"

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight. I just wish I were the one imaginative enough to dream up someone as sexy as Edward. ;)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Edward_

I am all wrapped in smiles as Bella stumbles sleepily into the bathroom for her "human moment." I have just spent a night cuddling with and watching over the girl I love and things could not be going better. I know I hurt her those months I was gone, I hurt myself terribly as well but time heals all and I have plenty of it. I think of what Bella and I can do with our day together, when she stumbles into the room blindly, still rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes. I see her foot collide with an old sneaker and instinctively jump to grab her before she falls. I am almost too late in my distraction. She curses loudly and I clutch her to me. "Carlisle." I state as I lift her in my arms rushing her to her truck. I must get her to Carlisle, she is hurt, and I do not realize how badly. I sit Bella down in her truck when I realize I do not have the keys. She tells me they are upstairs and I retrieve them. I start the truck and glance at Bella. She looks like she is in agony, but my female warrior will never tell me such. I worry about how much pain she may be in, she cannot truly say that it does not hurt. I yell at her and then realize what I am doing, immediately I feel bad for doing so and I stare softly into her eyes.

I sense danger as I stomp on the brakes; a wolf stands in the road. Not just any wolf I notice, Jacob. Ugh I cannot deal with him right now; does he not see that Bella is clearly my main concern?! He runs to the trees to phase and I cannot get the truck's ancient engine to restart quickly enough.

_Oh back are ya blood sucker? Come to hurt Bella some more? She looks like she is in agony! What have you done now?!_

"Jacob, I haven't got time for this now."

"Jacob? What the hell is he doing here?"

"He was out for a run and he heard you yelling. I think he was in the woods outside your house. I'll take care of this Bella. I – " I fall silent and grow angrier by the second. Jacob has intentions to fight me and not even the decency to take the fight away from Bella. _Let her watch, right here, right now. I want her to see which one of us can really take care of her!_ I hiss and open the door to the truck instructing Bella to stay away from us. "Bella, stay in the truck. Do not move, this could be dangerous. I love you." I kiss her lips and run towards the filthy dog. I feel myself instinctively crouch. _Awww Edward's last kiss with his precious Bella. She must not be that precious to him since he left her and left me to pick up the pieces! _My jaw clenches and a fresh wave of agony sweeps over me. "I can read your thoughts, mongrel."

"Back in town are you, you filthy bloodsucker? Haven't you hurt Bella enough for this lifetime?" His words stab directly at my heart, my Bella I have indeed hurt plenty, but he has no right to comment. I snarl at his nosiness.

"What is it to you what happens to Bella? I've made it up to her and that is all that matters. Your opinion means nothing to me."

"Is that right, leech? Maybe it should since I'm the one that held her together after you and your stinkin' family left! You left her here alone, unprotected…" He stops talking and shows me images in his head…Bella crying…Bella clutching at her sides and looking at him with hollow eyes…Bella falling from the motorcycle…Bella as he pulled her out of the water, drowning….I cannot take this anymore. I feel I will explode with repressed sadness and anger at him for spending this time with her as he begins to show me images of him holding her and making her laugh lightly. I growl ready to attack when I hear Bella make sounds of pain from the truck. I remember why I am here, I will deal with the mutt later.

"I left because I thought it was best for Bella. I have no explaining to do to you, dog." I dash towards the truck and my love. I must get her to Carlisle. I grip the steering wheel tightly in anger and agony. I feel tears that I will never be able to shed fill my eyes. I hate Bella seeing me like this. I hate seeing Bella as Jacob showed me her. She begins to cry and memories fill my head. "Bella…Please do not cry, my love. I cannot bear the sight nor sound of it. I will get you to Carlisle as quickly as possible…I just wish I could have ripped that dog's head off first." I feel her warm hand trace down my arm and I lean in to the touch, I calm a little, but I am very upset. She kisses my neck and what she can of my face, not fully knowing what is wrong. I wish this one time that I could read her thoughts so that I might feel more of the love I know radiates from her. I hear her say she loves me, but I am beyond words right now. I look in her eyes briefly, kiss her, and run to my room knowing that she is now in good hands.

I collapse on the couch in my room and grab fistfuls of my hair. Images flash through my head, I knew that Bella suffered without me but I had no idea that it was anything comparable to my suffering. I am such a selfish jerk, how could I ever do this to Bella?! I deserve to die for hurting her like I did, but I would never and will never leave her side again. She deserves so much better.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nightmares, Dreams, and Eternal Bliss"

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephanie Meyer nor do I own the following characters. I would love nothing more than to own Edward Cullen….*dramatic pause*…in my pants. :P

Bella POV

Carlisle finishes wrapping my sprained ankle while Alice and I still giggle about my tripping over a sneaker and not one of her death trap shoes. He has given me Tylenol for my pain, but I am used to it, it doesn't hurt much. I have complete faith in Carlisle's work. I wonder what made Edward take off on me like that though…I suppose it was his confrontation with Jacob. Then it hits me. Edward can read minds…Jacob must have thought horrible thoughts or shown him horrible things…or maybe something that would just be horrible to Edward…like how Jacob and I spent almost every day together this summer and how I cried when I thought no one was looking. Thinking about it makes me choke up in tears…without a word exchanged between me and Alice she takes me in her arms and takes me to my beloved. I glance briefly at Carlisle in thanks for mending my injury.

"Alice?" I ask of her.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want to try walking." She sits me down on my feet and allows me to use her arm to steady myself as I stumble across the landing and to Edward's closed door. I do not knock but slowly turn the knob in warning that I am coming in. Alice helps me cross the threshold and I am immediately in his strong arms.

_Edward POV_

As I lie on my couch and allow my emotions to take over me and surround me in agony and hurt…I hear the slow squeak of my doorknob as Alice helps Bella stumble in the room. I glide across the floor and take Bella in my arms, her sweet scent envelopes my soul and I plant kisses on the top of her head. She clings to me like it is our first night together again…Alice slowly backs from the room. _I'll just leave you two alone now._ I notice the sounds of her gentle sobs against my chest and I hold her more tightly to me. "Bella." I state quietly into her long, brown hair. "I love you, Bella." She pulls herself up on her toes and wraps her arms around my neck…I gently kiss the tears falling from her eyes. "And I love you, Edward." Her eyes flow freshly with tears as she looks into my eyes. I lean our foreheads together and whisper to her that I love her so much, that she is my everything, my life now. I step back and lift her in my arms. She must know how much she means to me. I carry her to the soft couch across the room and sit her down in my lap. She curls back into my chest with her arms around my neck. I caress her back and relax into a state of Bella induced bliss. Slowly, her crying stops as I rock her gently in my arms and sing to her. Her hands softly rub the back of my neck and then find my hair. She looks up and lifts her soft, warm lips to mine and I am in heaven. She knows that I am badly upset and I do believe she knows or suspects why. She kisses me with such tenderness, such gentleness. She is like my heroin, as my drug seeps through my veins, I begin to relax by her touch.

_Bella POV_

Edward takes me in his arms and carries me to his couch. He sits me down on his lap and I cuddle into him. I can feel his sadness, I am sad because he is sad. I am reminded that he left me and of all the months without him and I can't stop tears from rising to my eyes. Edward rubs small circles on my back as he rocks me gently back and forth. He sings quietly of his love and sadness in a song I have never heard before. His voice soothes me into a relaxed state. I rise up and kiss him softly. My head is cleared of all but emotion as his firm lips touch my soft ones. This is the kiss brought on by months of sadness. This is the kiss of a lifetime. Our lips collide into each other over and over in our expression of love and longing. Finally, he slowly pulls away with a small smile on his lips. My face mirrors the face of my lover. I gaze up at him in wonder. "My darling Bella, I love you. You are the most beautiful creature on this Earth, in this universe, in everything. You are my life, Bella. I will never leave you again. I promise you. I will stand and protect you from all that desires to hurt you. I will not hurt you like I did ever again. I will never forgive myself for that." He looks deeply into my eyes and takes my face in his hands. Again, I am ensnared in his kiss. I am wrapped firmly around his body and our lips are moving together gracefully. I use my hand in his hair to pull him closer to me…his hands remain on my face, softly rubbing over my skin…I sigh in contentment. Edward is truly mine forever and that is all I need to be happy.


End file.
